Don't Take Your Eyes Off Me
by In the Darkest of Nights
Summary: They are more than just nightmares. She knows this. They start off small; blurred visions, whispering voices, and glowing eyes...But, the terrors keep coming and they grow more deadly. Someone or something is stalking her, twisting her mind. With Eren's safety is on the line, Mikasa Ackerman knows this has become personal. Spoilers concerning Ch. 58


**Whew. *Casually slumps on desk* This took a bunch of editing to sort through before I finally decided it was good enough to be submitted. This is my first story to be published on here and it's for Shingeki no Kyojin~! Wait, no. I used to have an account on here years ago, but it got lost or deleted or whatever. Anything in that account was full of horrible crap that was completely cringe-worthy. :'D **

**I am a huge shipper of Mikasa x Levi. They're my OTP. I have some other pairings I like; both yaoi, het, and yuri. All SnK ships sail in my sea. I loved the anime and with the ongoing manga, I couldn't be more excited when news that a second season was coming out was announced. 2015 is going to be epic, plus Uta no Prince Sama season 3 airs that same year. I don't support the theory that Mikasa and Levi are related. Nor do I believe that Kenny Ackerman is Levi's father, uncle, godfather, and whatsit...I believe that Levi took on Kenny's surname as a sign of respect and devotion. Kenny was the man who taught Levi everything he knows today. But, to each their own. *Shrugs***

**Fair warning: This story takes place just after chapter 58. Don't read on it you don't want spoilers and more. Enjoy~**

The first time she had seen him had been the first victory for humans in all of history. The attack on Titans had been a success, forever remembered as the day those who sacrificed their lives had not died in vain. Humankind had recovered a sliver of their territory back from the Titans during the Battle of Trost; a fateful day when former trainee, Eren Jaeger, became what is now known as a Titan Shifter and humanity's greatest hope. But, the government was at wit's end with the conjunction of the riots several unhappy civilians and royals alike committed and the actions done in by the so-called rebellious fugitives of Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman's squad.

A wavering symbol, 'The Wings of Freedom', were stamped across the green cloak worn by Levi, flapping in the winds caused by the thudding bodies of the Titans he had fell. Their slain corpses emitted steam that swept in the air currents as he stood upon one of the bodies, looking over his shoulder to meet the astonished gazes of Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Eren was half conscious, one eye closed after being cut from his alter form, held up by his closest friends. Mikasa glanced at him with utmost concern, and then flickered back at the sight Armin stared wide-eyed at. His dark orbs stared down into theirs with slight curiosity and boredom, grasping the dulled blades in both hands stained with Titan blood. His hair ruffled as he spoke, "Hey brats...what's the situation here?" Two days after they had recovered Wall Rose, members of the Garrison and new trainees had been found slaughtered in heaps of mangled lumps. All bodies were burned in multiple fires to prevent the spread of disease as all mourned their comrades.

"Mikasa! Hey Mikasa, wakey wakey! What are ya sleeping for? C'mon, breakfast!" A cheery voice buggered the previously sleeping female awake, her eyelids slit open and stared up into Sasha's leering face, hovering over her with loaves of bread in each fist. Mikasa blinked, looking to her right upon the blank white walls. The interior of the room was furnished comfortable enough for one to relax in, sunlight flooding from the window behind that set Sasha's hair to glow. 'What is she doing?' Her thoughts started as she rummaged underneath the sheets, slipping out of the bed. Sasha spoke eagerly, waving the bread in her hands. "Good morning, Mikasa. Breakfast has already been made-" A male voice called from the doorway. "No! Sasha! We're supposed to save those for tonight's dinner!" Sasha was already munching into the bread's crust, clutching the other with puffed cheeks and widened eyes. Jean stood there with an exasperated look, smacking his palm on his face. His eyes wandered over to the other occupant in the room, knowing he was standing in Mikasa's bedroom and she had just been sleeping. His eyes widened, seeing her stare back at him. A heavy flush coated his cheeks as he looked away from her, looking away with embarrassed determination. "Hey...Mikasa, I'm sorry for barging in like this, but that idiot there stole from the kitchen again. Could you...?" Jean paused, his words stopping short, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Fuck. Damn Potato Girl had to go running into Mikasa's room of all places...' Mikasa grabbed the other loaf away from Sasha's mouth, making to get dressed and then head down as Jean held back Sasha's body from launching itself on the Ackerman. The other loaf was taken away by Jean, glaring at the brunette pleading for her food. "Aww, nooo! Please, give it back! I'm dying of starvation!"

"Tch, you'll survive." Jean tugged on Sasha's arm as they headed out the room with a retreating call, "Finish dressing and come down here when you're ready!" Noticeably, the back of his neck was a bright red. The door closed shut, leaving Mikasa alone at last. She was bedecked in casual sleepwear per usual. Mikasa wasn't much for tight clothing that restricted her movements, glancing down at the large white t-shirt and black shorts with bare feet whose touch against the cool, wooden floors did little to make her shiver. The silence dragged out as she moved around in routine; pulling out her issued uniform from the dresser, heading for the restroom and locking the door. Her calm gaze met back at her in the mirror, reflecting off the girl's rather impressive form. Her skin was pale, with slightly dark bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. She shrugged out of her sleepwear, placing the uniform on the counter and grabbed the scentless shampoo and conditioner products. The hot water poured down over Mikasa's bare body, her mind far from reality, as she stood motionless. Only her hands moved robotic ally, easing the solid substances and washing them right out from her tresses, head bowed. Whatever she had dreamed about last night left quite the impression in her mind, but whatever it was had blanked out from memory. It bothered her. Normally, Mikasa's memory could recall vague details of dreams or nightmares from a good night's rest. Last night was unlike most, though. With Eren and Historia gone in the hands of the enemy, her paranoia grew more and more; deeply worried for them both. Mostly for Eren's cause. A bad feeling prodded at her core, unable to shake off that anxious feeling that something awful was coming this day. After the failed attempt of retrieving Eren and Historia back, Levi had ordered for their retreat back to the cottage to regroup, rest, and make new plans for a soon-to-be rescue. They were to recuperate under strict orders. Begrudgingly, everyone else agreed to his command; Mikasa was conflicted with frustration and understanding at his actions. It made sense that they could not arrange an all-out attack on Rod Reiss and his men, but leaving Eren behind flared anger in her soul. She would get him back here safety, with or without the help of everyone if they did not act soon. When that lady had stolen abroad their cart that Armin had been directing with Jean in the back, she had whipped out her gun and pointed it straight at Jean. Ready to fire, Armin quickly dispatched her with a stowaway pistol hidden underneath his cape, horrified that he had killed another human being. Jean had looked away from Armin and Levi since then, unable to face either of them. He was hesitant throughout the whole mission, not willing to kill another, regardless if they were innocent or not. Ever since he had joined the Survey Corps, Mikasa noticed that Armin was behaving much more different, capable of pulling feats and devising ideas that most would be wary of committing. Under Levi's leadership, she was starting to slowly trust the man. He was high-strung, ill mannered, and for the most part, unapproachable due to his blunt mannerism. Plus, he was constantly elbow-deep in scrubs, vigorously cleaning the rooms when displeased. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman may be short in demeanor, but his overall strength earned the respect of all whom knew him; whether they hated him or not.

After returning back, the group refreshed their supplies and took up on dressing any wounds. Her cut was still healing; she knew it would leave a scar in its wake once fully better. Levi had sustained a similar slash on his cheek during the fight, treating it with disinfectant and bandaging it from getting any infections. His slanted eyes had glared at them all when they stopped and stared at him last night whilst they all recuperated. Armin went to bed not too long after that. Her eyes dulled when remembering the discouraged look on his face. Eren being gone after they had failed was bothering him just as much. Her fingers curled tightly, squeezing harshly. Relying on her instincts that she could trust with. Mikasa knew she could adapt fast in the most recent of areas, no matter what the circumstances and troubles they faced. Sasha's were much more relevant and correct, able to snuff out the simplest thing from an oncoming attack to what tomorrow's lunch would be. Well, not exactly. Braus had a habit of sneaking in the kitchen for some appetizers in the early dawn when no one else was awake sides the usual soldiers, until Mikasa walked in one day to see her arms loaded with ham sandwiches. Caught red-handed, she begged Mikasa not to snitch on her with the promise to share if she didn't blab. Mikasa agreed, only for Armin to walk in and stare at them both as Sasha handed over a sandwich. He turned on Sasha, asking for her to put the food back with a sigh. As dependable as Sasha was, Mikasa did not want to bother her with small matters. It was cold water that washed down her back that snapped her out of her self-induced trance at once. The warmth had long since ran out with the soap suds, announcing that it was time to get out.

Dressed and ready a few minutes later without her gear, Mikasa walked out with a towelette wrapped around her shoulder. She squeezed the ends of her hair to dry faster, that nagging uncomfortable feeling still prickling her. Tossing the towel in a makeshift bin, it would be dealt with later during the chores; she grabbed her signature red scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Mikasa breathed in its fresh scent, eyes closed as the image of him appeared in mind. "Eren..." A minute later, the Asian headed down the corridor, her footfalls echoing as the sounds of chatter and clinking glass arose with the occasional shout coming from Jean butting heads with Connie. They were all situated in a cottage from away enough from civilization and the prying ears of the government hovering in suspicion. Declared fugitives of the state by the Military Police Brigade, Erwin had helped set them up to hide out under the noses of the nosy people searching for their hides. Framed for the murder of Dimo Reeves, the man who had volunteered to help them overthrow the government and reinstate Historia as the rightful heir of humanity; Erwin Smith was taken away a few days ago and they had not heard back from him since then. Hange had been issued as the new commander of the Survey Corps, though with the Corps not being able to do much activity since they were also under watch; she had taken up meeting with them and planning for future events.

Mikasa walked inside the dining area, immediately meeting the piercing gaze of Levi Ackerman, whom sat at the head of the table. A bandage sat upon his cheek just below his eye, covering it from ear to just an inch from his mouth. His grey orbs peered right through her, not once did he stray from her. Time seemed to stretch until Armin called her name, Levi glancing away from her as she wandered over to the strategist. She sat down, burrowing her lower face into the scarf. "Armin, are you all right?" He blinked, frowning and scrutinized her; there was something different about her. "I should be asking you that...I've been trying to get my mind off of negative thoughts and think of ways to rescue Eren and Historia. There's no use in staying down." He nudged her to eat, watching as Mikasa took a bite of her sunny-side up eggs. The trio were always close from childhood and with one missing, things didn't seem right. He resumed; "So, are you okay?" Mikasa stopped, her fork lingering in the air, about to touch the food on the plate. "I am managing. Don't worry about it. We will see Eren soon." She ignored his burning gaze, knowing he was worried about her and if she were to make rash decisions on her own since Eren was involved. He and Armin were her primary care in this cruel world. The blonde boy sighed, the sounds of Sasha and Connie now fighting over the last piece of food in the background. "Give it here, Sasha!"

"Nope, there is no way I would hand over the last, delicious meal. Hehe." The duo's bickering tones increased in volume as they yanked on the muffin, tugging it back and forth over the table. "You damn brats better sit down or you'll be cleaning the shit of the stables for the next two months." Levi cut in, deadly pinpointing a death glare at the two idiots as he sipped at the teacup, eyeing them all. Connie and Sasha froze, each holding the muffin before Sasha took advantage of the moment and stuffed it in her mouth. Connie gaped, about to retort before Jean tugged on his collar and pulled him back into his chair. "Knock it off, will ya? Heichou's pissed enough as it is. I don't want to clean up after your mistakes just because you are a dolt." Connie glared at him, but shut up on the spot. Curse that bitch for stealing his food. He spewed cusses in his mind, picking at the meager leftovers on his plate with disgust. Jean paid no heed to him, having already finished eating and relaxed his head against his palm. A sudden bang made all eyes look to the source at the front once: Levi. No evidence of what made the sound was seen, though that ponder was dismissed as he spoke up. His eyes seemed darker, snapping from one face of his squad to the next member. Lips pursed, Humanity's strongest soldier commandeered all attention on him with no interruptions. The space before him was bare enough to rest his elbows upon, placing his chin atop his interlocked knuckles. All of the commotion was giving him a headache. "Tch, you shitty brats finally shut up." He let those words sink in, drinking in their mixed expressions of astonishment, irritant, and one signaling aloofness. Mikasa sat there, oblivious and uncaring as she waited for him to re-continue speaking. Levi raised a brow at her, questioning. He knew it was how she usually acted, yet...

His eyes narrowed and caused him brows to furrow. She was meeting his eyes dead-on, that he expected, but her shoulders were hunched and squared. Add the dark bags hanging under her eyes and that gave away that Ackerman was not the same since that brat Jaeger was 'missing in action'. He gave her credit for not making a big fuss over his absence in the time being. Still, that dangerous aura she gave off said otherwise. Anyone with a brain would be smart enough to not agitate her. Arlert was watching her from his peripherals, he noted. Something akin to panic spread over his docile features, chewing on his bottom lip as he hurriedly whip-lashed his head back to his leader. Levi smirked, cutting out all outbursts of protest from them. "You all will be cleaning around this dump, today. Kirschtein, that goes double for your and Springer's joined room. Buzz-cut here seems to think it's standard procedure to keep his filthy undergarments laying around." Connie's face blushed a bold red from his neck up, even his ears were speckled. His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated to wide proportions, pointing a finger at Levi as he stood and knocked his chair over from the force. "Y-You saw my underwear, H-Heichou!? W-What were you doing in my room?! Wait...you didn't smell anything, right?" Connie stuttered, flabbergasted as his finger shook as if judging the man staring him down in nonchalance. Levi's smirk turned into a grimace, almost rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms, propping his feet up and over the chair's armrest. "No, I did not, Springer. However, since you decided to share this little insight with the group, you'll be assigned to kitchen duties by yourself for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?" Connie gulped; his complexion turned ashen and bowed his head in despair. It wasn't just maintaining good hygiene in the kitchenette that was awful, but the looming pressure of doing a good job made him exhale mushroom clouds. "Yes, Heichou..." He sat down, shoulders slumped.

Levi glanced to Sasha next as she stopped in mid-bite to peer back, ears perked to listen. "Eh?" The Corporal pinched the bridge of his nose. That headache was going to be a damned migraine by the time this day is through. "You will be cleaning all of the rooms with Kirschtein and Springer, Braus. Don't disappoint me." Sasha nodded once, wolfing down the rest of her muffin then saluted him. "Aye, you got it." Armin stiffened when Levi spared him a glance, back rigid with an alert air giving him his undivided attention. "Sir, what about planning for Eren and Historia's retrieval?" Levi's eyes flashed, settling his legs to swing back on the ground. "I will notify you all when the time is right. For now, don't ask me any stupid questions. Arlert, your friends will be here at your side soon. Don't fret it." The temperature in the atmosphere dropped as Mikasa narrowed her lids, glaring at him. Thunder struck to electrify her glare, wishing a lightening bolt would shock the short man into ashes. Armin gave a crestfallen look at Levi and towards Mikasa, having known that her already angsty state would be set off soon if someone said the wrong thing. Her hair fell forward to curtain her face, masking into the comforts of her scarf. She clenched both fists until her nails dug into her skin, leaving crescents pressed in. "Sir, I don't see how pushing back the importance of our mission will do us any good. I think it would be wiser to get Eren and Historia back. There is no point in waiting." Mikasa added in her two cents, lifting her chin level to meet Levi's matching stare. He was fixated on her and had been ever since she had stepped into the room. Levi leaned forward in his seat, his voice gone dark and clipped. "Enlighten me on why the world must revolve around your beloved brother, Ackerman? Because, as much as this pain in the ass waiting is bugging you, I have to put up with the insolence of the Military Police breathing down my back and watch you brats from sticking your necks out at the same. Killing Titans is one thing, but to foolishly risk your ass out on the front lines and in the open to save someone doesn't give me good enough reason to act now. We have to scheme a secure plan beforehand and not rush in without thinking. Don't be a moron, Mikasa. Eren's not going to die just because you aren't there to say his day. He's not a child."

Levi spoke cruelly, eyes glinting. She was on edge and was about to snap. He knew it and could read the absolute hatred in her glare that aimed at him. Mikasa was an admirable soldier with amazing strength, capable of handling her own and slaying numerous Titans without the help of others. Kudos to her past record on that, but whenever Jaeger was in a mess, she would haul pass and bust out, acting impetuous. That shitty brat could hold down his own fort in the meantime, even up against Rod Reiss and Kanny. The darkness heightened as he stood up, picking up his teacup and walked away without a word. Mikasa was about to open her mouth, bitter words to lace her anger before he cut in. "I know what you're about to say...I understand your rage. Jaeger can be a pain, but he is still a trusted comrade in our squad. We will see to it that he's sitting at this table soon. With Historia. Mikasa, Armin- you two will be taking care of the horses today. Once you are all finished, report back here and we'll get to training." Levi started to walk away, his voice carrying out. "Then, we will discuss our current case." The group sat there, stunned and speechless at the random change in the mood, but made to clear away the table. Scrapes of chairs dragging on the wooden flooring and clanking glass accompanied the hushed whispers between them all, but Mikasa. She moved about to hide her emotions behind a facade of stoic masks. Jean was the first to speak up, shaking his head at the departing figure. "I respect him, but his actions are kinda questionable. He flat-out murdered those guys back there, you seen it. Connie and Sasha, I saw your faces when he drove his blades into those men...he took them out like Titan kill. Feh, I can't say I completely trust Heichou's way of thinking. I will follow his orders with no delay, but...I just can't kill another human being. It doesn't seem right to me." His horse-like features rearranged into apprehension. Connie rubbed his head, "Jean has a point. When he did that back there, it was so sudden. Armin, you look like you have something to say." Armin nodded. "I understand your reactions to his behavior, but Levi grew up under different circumstances then us. His past is unknown to us, for the most part, besides the fact that he used to be a thug. His experience and beliefs vary from ours. I honor his judgment, even if it seems wrong...Mikasa, are you sure you're okay? You have been silent mostly all morning. Wha- Mikasa?" She was nowhere in sight, having disappeared from the dining room during their talk. Armin scrunched his teeth and gave a wave, then left. The others dispersed to follow through with their given chores, voices fading out as they walked off.

He jogged across the field, blonde hair bouncing, towards the stables where troughs laden with water or feed were placed before the stallions and mares strolled around the gated pen. All of them were out of the stalls and some cantered in lazy speeds, seemingly racing with one another and playfully nickering. A beautiful palomino ambled over to the arriving Armin as he stopped, hands upon knees and panted. The mare leaned over the gate and nipped at his hair gently, whinnying as he laughed and drew away. He laid a hand upon her neck, stroking the fine, silken strands then patted her as he hopped over the fence. Mikasa was leaning against a black stallion, brushing its mane in absentminded matter, her eyes vacant. Armin wandered over, "Mikasa, I'm sorry for not noticing your disappearance back there. I wasn't aware you wanted to get started. Are you..?" She paused and looked over her shoulder at one of her best friends. Strange, she looked like her usual self now. "I'm fine. Let's finish this before that man comes here to check on us." She resumed brushing, head turned and reached over to the horse's upper tail. Armin stood there for a few seconds, unsure and debating on what to say. Forcing her to comply with talking never worked before, so he gave in and grabbed a shovel to muck out the stables. Mikasa threw her arm out from walking in, leaving him wondering until her hands gathered his hands back into a small ponytail. She wordlessly drew back into her job, leaving him with a smile. "Thanks, Mikasa. Let me know if you need any help, okay?" He observed her, searching for a smile and received a tiny one then went inside with a groan at the overwhelming stench.

A few hours later, the pair were coated in dirt and sweat, wiping away the droplets that slid down their foreheads from the overhead sun. Armin had cleared out the stables with Mikasa's help after she finished grooming the horses and together they completed what else had to be taken care of. They trooped back into the cottage to freshen up and entered inside to see the exhausted forms of Jean, Connie, and Sasha slumped over the sofa. Sasha was on her stomach, moaning about hunger and more. "Awww...my stomach hurts. We missed lunch. Connie, do you think you could get started on those kitchen duties now?" Connie looked at her, exasperated. "You're kidding me? Food is all you can think of right now? I'm too tired to move!" Sasha groaned, ponytail shaking. "I'm just as achy, ya'know. Hey, Jean…could you give a girl some help here?" Said person had his arm tossed over his eyes, ignoring them both. Mikasa and Armin sweat dropped at their conditions and exchanged looks. Armin cleared his throat, sheepishly grinning at them. "We all are tired. But- " Levi walked in at that moment and halted in his tracks at the grime shapes they were in. "Disgusting. Shower and clean up, now. We will talk later tonight." He left with a freshly laundered load of cravats in hand. Mikasa followed suit and was the first in her restroom, dirty clothes on the floor and freshening up after a long day's work. All day she had been quiet, steaming mad and befuddled at herself. She wanted to make a move, but knew there would be severe consequences at rash choices. At her wit's end, everything was going to drive her insane if that talk wasn't done by tonight. Cleansed, she dressed and went back downstairs.

A few hours earlier, Levi was in his office slash bedroom and stood before a window, looking out below at the moving silhouettes of Mikasa and Armin. He watched them for a while then pulled away before they could look up and spot him. Ackerman's outburst earlier was all too familiar. He had been unable to save Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church from those Titans years ago back on that one expedition when he had first joined the Survey Corps under the blackmail of Erwin. His damned pride had gotten the best of him that day and since he made the wrong choice, their lives were fruitless to be saved. Both perished under attack of Titans that he killed in a blind rage. Levi gripped the handle of the empty cup he held, cracking it under heavy pressure. Jolted, his composure was regained and the glass was set-aside on the desk as he headed out. The backdrop voices of the brats dulled in his ears, blood rushing and pounding as he forced himself in a working stupor, vigorously cleaning for the rest of the morning into early afternoon. Their trusting faces were etched into his memory, a constant shadowy reminder that not everyone he cared for would be alive because of his careless mistakes. 'Heh, it looks like those two brats were right...this fucking feeling...' Damn Mikasa and Eren both, those shitty brats.

A knock at the door cast the conversing team to look over. They were sitting at the table, eating and chattering when pulled out as Levi made to open the door. He deadpanned at the visitor. "Shitty Glasses, what the hell are you doing here?" Hange barely nodded at him before she announced the news that made even Sasha drop the loaf of bread in her hands. Connie and Jean's brows rose to their hairlines, mouth agape. Everyone was horror-struck at her words, not being able to believe their ears. "No, you're wrong…that can't be right. When did this happen?" Armin was the one to pipe up their concerns in blunt questions. Hange solemnly raised her head and looked straight at Levi, her glasses glinting off the candlelights eerily. "Titans have been spotted a few miles from Wall Rose. I'm afraid it might have been breached earlier. It's just that- sources tell me that the mystery Ape Titan has shown up, again." That awful feeling of dread piled up in Mikasa as she sat there, stunned. It looks like her earlier instincts had been right.


End file.
